


Then Tell Me To Stop

by Moshing_On_Mayday



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: But they can't exist for this story, Debby doesn't exist, I love them both, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Jenna doesn't exist, M/M, joshler - Freeform, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshing_On_Mayday/pseuds/Moshing_On_Mayday
Summary: Josh and Tyler have been bandmates for a few years now, and for even longer than that, they have been friends, best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. While on tour Tyler thinks about when his last date was and is shocked to remember it being before the band even started. Now he is kinda sad. Josh takes it upon himself to take Tyler on a date to cheer him up.I'm usually okay at writing summaries but I just couldn't find a good way to summarize this ahaha.





	1. Chapter 1

They were backstage. The concert had just ended and they were tired. Tyler was being abnormally quiet but Josh didn't want to pry before meeting fans possibly getting him in a bad mood. So he waited til they were back on the tour bus.

When they were on the bus they slept and the next day started heading to their next city, Josh waited til around lunch when he decided to ask what was going on. 

"Nothing, haha. What's going on with you?" Tyler replied.

This wasn't like Tyler. He told Josh everything. 

"I think we both know that's a lie. You're never this quiet, especially after a show unless something is wrong. And the fact that you just lied to me about it makes me worried." Josh was very serious. His voice was stern and his eyes were wide looking at Tyler expecting him to spill everything.

"It seriously is nothing man. Kind of embarrassing, and definitely nothing to worry about." Tyler smiled slightly. He knew it was kind of stupid.

"So why not just tell me? You know I don't care if it's embarrassing."

"Well I do. " Tyler laughed. It eased Josh's worries but not enough.

"You know I'm not going to quit bugging you until you tell me." Being annoying always worked. "So you might as well spare yourself and fill me in on what's going on. Cause I will talk your ear off, you know I will."

"Please no." Tyler laughed again.

"Then tell me to stop. And then tell me what's going on."

"Okay, okay. Please, stop." He laughed once more because he knew his reasons for being a little sad were stupid. "It started in the middle of the concert. I just looked around a little bit, and people were holding signs and one this guy was holding said 'Not bad for a first date huh?' and he was holding this girl's hand and yeah. It just kind of reminded me that I haven't had a relationship, or even been on a date since we started the band, and I just got a little sad."

Josh stared blankly with with a questionable look on his face. "That's it?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I told you it was stupid and embarrassing."

"No, no...well maybe a little, but only because you didn't want to tell me right away." It was Josh's turn to laugh again.

"Shut up."

"You know...I could...Never mind." Josh shut up after thinking twice.

"What?" 

""Nothing it's stupid."" Josh mocked Tyler.

Tyler smiled holding back a chuckle. "Okay but I ended up telling you. Don't be unfair."

"I was just going to suggest something but it was a bad idea." 

"So? Lot's of great things start with bad ideas." Tyler was genuinely curious now. "Just tell me. I can be annoying too."

"I was just thinking, if you wanted to go on a date so bad, I could take you on one." Josh looked at Tyler casually.

Tyler looked at Josh with a straight face and stayed quiet for a minute. "Oh! You're joking. I was so confused for a minute."

"Gee, didn't expect being turned down by you to hurt as much." Josh walked over to get a snack, trying to occupy himself because wow that was a lot more awkward than he intended it to be.

"Wait, you're serious? " Tyler piped up.

"Well not anymore." Josh muttered turned away from Tyler. 

"I didn't know! I thought you were just trying to be funny. We can go on a date." Tyler tried to laugh but it came out shaky.

Josh stayed silent. Tyler didn't know why he was so offended. It wasn't like he was actually asking him on a date because he had feelings for him. Tyler got up and walked over to Josh, who walked away to the back of the bus in the lounge area. Tyler didn't follow. Instead he pulled out his phone and began texting Josh. More like spamming him. He heard the television turn on. He really did know how to be annoying, so he began calling Josh. He continuously heard Josh's ringtone and it being silenced when the call was declined.

"This is stupid." Tyler whispered to himself before texting Josh one more time telling him to answer the call he was about to make. Tyler then clicked the phone icon to call him once more.

"What?" Josh spoke in an annoyed tone. 

"Joshua William Dun, you are impossible."

Josh tried interrupting but failed as Tyler cut him off.

"That being said, do you want to go on a date? Tonight? With me?"

There was a long pause. Tyler walked to the lounge and stood in the doorway when Josh looked up.

"I'll have to get back to you on that, some idiot just walked in he room. I'll let you know." And Josh hung up. "You're the one that's sad due to the lack of being in a romantic situation, so you shouldn't be asking me."

"In that case, yes, I'll go on a date with you Josh. Just stop ignoring me. We're only a two member band. It's not like I can just hang out with someone else." 

"If you don't want to that's fine." 

"I want to." Tyler replied maybe a little too quickly.

"Be ready at seven." Josh said as he left the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the afternoon went by fast. Tyler realized he was in no way prepared for a date. His luggage contained nothing more than short sleeve button-ups, t-shirts and jeans. Nothing even close to formal. He had a bit of shopping to do.

**********************************************

When Tyler got back on the bus after shopping, he called for Josh but got no answer. He wasn't back yet. Tyler carried on and got ready. When seven came around, he had just finished tying his shoe. Tgere was a knock on the bus door. Tyler stood and walked to the door wondering what was going on. He opened the door to a nicely dressed Josh.

"Ready to go?" Josh asked, smiling cheekily.

Tyler was at a loss for words. But managed to choke out "Uh...yeah."

He stepped out and began walking with Josh towards the main square of the small city they stopped in. After walking for a bit they reached the theaters where Josh had pulled out tickets to the movie Tyler constantly criticized when the previews came on television. 

"Since you wanted to see it so bad." Josh said sarcastically.

Tyler turned around and pretended to walk out the door when Josh grabbed his arm. "Come on." He laughed.

During the movie, Tyler and Josh leaned way back into their seats. They didn't really want to be seen in the first place but it was obvious they were on a date and they didn't did people seeing that and speculating. 

Josh held a bucket of popcorn on his knee so Tyler could reach it and get some. Who was he kidding, he made Josh get it for him and only him because Josh didn't want to spoil his appetite. And Tyler didn't want to hold the bucket the whole time so he also made Josh do it. 

The movie was going...well rather badly. Just as Tyler predicted, but every few minutes Josh would lean over and make fun of the scene happening which caused Tyler to nearly die trying to contain his laughter. 

The movie ended and Tyler and Josh got up. Josh's commentary made it bearable so Tyler was happy.  
They threw away the empty bucket and walked outside. About a block away was a nice restaurant they got a cab to. Tyler protested getting a cab, but Josh insisted because he wanted to fit in every cheesy moment from every modern rom/com.

After reaching the restaurant, Josh opened the door to the cab in the side Tyler was on and held out his hand to get Tyler out of the car. They walked to the entrance and Josh opened the door again and gestured for Tyler to go in. 

Tyler smiled and shook his head. "You're ridiculous."

They were seated quickly and soon were laughing about stories of their childhood, and memories of their first tour. Josh ordered for the both of them and went back to listening intently to Tyler. 

After talking and eating the night was coming to an end. Josh paid for their meal and walked out with Tyler. They walked around a park for a while and Josh grabbed Tyler's hand in a semi joking manor.

Tyler pulled away at first until Josh whined. "YOU DON'T WANT TO HOLD MY HAND. THAT IS SO RUDE. WE'RE ON A DATE."

Tyler rolled his eyes and caved in. They held hands awkwardly as they strolled around the park. After a while they made their way back to the bus but not before stopping so Josh could run in a convenience store and buy something really quick. 

*******************************************

When they got back in, Tyler removed his jacket and Josh pulled out what he bought. It was a bottle of very cheap champagne. Tyler smiled big and sat in the counter. Josh grabbed a couple of mugs because they had no glasses. He poured the bubbly drink and raised his glass to Tyler. 

"Not bad for a first date, huh?" Josh spoke before raising the drink to his mouth.

Tyler rolled his eyes again and grinned. They both sipped a bit and stayed quiet. Tyler sat his mug down and looked over at Josh before speaking. "Hey...look man, I really appreciate this. It was fun. I know it was kinda stupid for me to be upset. But you didn't care and made this a really great night." There was a pause. Josh just sipped. " I am so tired haha. You wear me out. I'm heading to bed."

Tyler scooted to the edge of the counter to jump off. But Josh stepped forward in front of him placing his hands on Tyler's arms that were gripping the edge. He leaned foward a bit as Tyler stayed still, scared to move and spoke quietly. 

"Tell me...you want this and have wanted this as much as I do.."

Tyler looked at Josh's eyes which were staring back. Maybe be hadn't told josh EVERYTHING, but to be fair he never thought he would have to. "...Josh..." Tyler realized maybe be wanted to be stupid and cheesy just as Josh did. "I can't say that..."

Josh replied quickly leaning forward more. "Then tell me to stop."

Josh waited for a response. Even though he was hoping Tyler wouldn't tell him to stop, he made sure to at least let him know he can tell him to stop.

"I can't do that either." Tyler mumbled.

Josh breathed. "You're killing me here Ty."

"You need to let me finish. I can't tell you to stop. And I can't tell you I want this as much as you." 

Josh looked away only to have his face turned back by Tyler's hands.

"I know for a fact, that I want this so much more than you do." Tyler barely had time to finish that sentence when Josh's lips were on his.

Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh's waist and Josh lifted him up refusing to break the kiss. He continued carrying Tyler and made his way to their main sleeping area. It was the only place with a good bed. (;


End file.
